Electronic devices, such as portable electronic devices, include power packs such as batteries to provide operating power to the device. Devices with power packs also accept power from external supplies to power the electronic device as well as to charge the power pack. Charging circuits in some devices protect power packs by discontinuing charging when the power pack temperature exceeds a threshold. The smaller size combined with increased processing and data rate capacities result in increased buildup of un-dissipated heat in the device. This buildup of heat during normal device operation causes the device's temperature, including the temperature of the power pack, to increase above the level at which charging is discontinued. Although a charging power supply source is connected to the device, the power pack discharges because charging of the power pack is ceased during periods of high, but still expected, power consumption that causes the electronic device to increase in temperature.
Therefore, the ability of electronic devices to operate in high power consumption modes can be affected by heat buildup within the device when operating in a high power consumption mode.